The Break Up
by SapphireShineszx1400
Summary: Renji and Rukia have both decided to separate. Their relationship was taking a major toll on their friendship; but what happens when one finds romance somewhere else and the other boils with jealousy and rage. A feud between the two starts to test their friendship-after-break up. Can these two rekindle their undeniable love or will their feuding prove a match for their close bond.
1. The Break

A/N Hey everyone... I have been super busy so I really have not created the time to work on my fanfics. This here is a new one...I wrote it a few hours ago actually *came to me in a day-dream* Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy it...And I'll do my best to update it weekly.

All my other stories are on hiatus...

Go grab a box of tissues...this one is a bit melancholy...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**The Break Up**

Renji's eye remained plastered on the walls before him. Rukia's words incoherently entered his mind. Three hours ago, the couple had discussed of a possible separation—a break. The idea of it all was temporary, or at least until they had a few things sorted out. That was three hours ago, and within the lapse of time things diverted from temporary to permanent. Rukia spoke of transitioning into a tighter shift at work; which would give the couple more time alone and more time to drift.

"It's the best thing for now," Rukia's voice broke into a whisper, "It's for the best." She repeated with more assertion in her tone.

The two stood outside of Renji's barracks. The moon cloaked the overview of the quad with its luminescent beams. The night was beautiful, but at this moment the couple's life changing decision had annulled the night's beauty. A decision they knew would put their long time friendship at risk. Rukia was willing to take the risk, but Renji was a bit apprehensive. He'd lost the girl he's loved before, the idea of losing her again tied his heart into a tight knot.

"It's not the best thing, Rukia." He said, "If it were the right thing—" With the back of his long index finger, Renji wiped a few escaped tears from Rukia's cheeks. "—you wouldn't be crying."

"I'm not crying because of this stupid break _up." _The word seemed almost foreign to her. Break Up. Never in a million years did she think pursuing a relationship with Renji would end up in turmoil. Her heart coiled up, shattered, her fingers and entire being numb from a pain so unbelievable—this was unreal.

"Are you crying because of what happened?"

Rukia turned away. The pain in his eyes pulled away at the tiny invisible strings of her heart. "I'm crying because I didn't think breaking up with my best friend would be this hard. I didn't prepare for this. I thought I was stronger than this…" The tears now stained her cheeks.

"Rukia," Renji's voice firm, "I'm sorry." He laid one hand on her shoulders and squeezed it heartily.

"Don't apologize anymore, please." She said, turning back to face him. Her expression was as pained as his. "It's not just your fault. It's mine as well. It's my fault for making arguments out of nothing, pushing you away, and pushing communication away. Renji it's my fault that the notion to move on without each other was planted in our minds and brought us to this…"

Continuing this; prolonging it was torture on both. Renji couldn't bear to hear Rukia blame herself. He couldn't let her believe that this break up was all contingent on her alone. It's partially his fault. He should have exerted more effort into their relationship. It takes two.

Renji crouched down to meet her face, and with immeasurable grace, he planted a soft warm painful goodbye kiss cleanly upon her forehead. That to him was the perfect way to end this painful conversation and let her know that he played a role in all of this.

The kiss caught Rukia off guard; but she didn't flinch. She let it sink in. There was something bittersweet about this moment. It was almost like a shawl had been lifted from their backs. The anger, frustration, guilt had all been erased by this one kiss, but the bitterness lied in the meaning and symbolical approach of the kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. It was a kiss that confirmed that this break up was in fact real and somehow almost..._permanent._

* * *

I hope I didn't make it too sad... and most importantly I hoped you liked it.

Please don't forget to leave a review! I love knowing what you think !

Stay Tune for the next chapter

-Moving On

_-Both Renji and Rukia start to feel remorseful of their big decision, but are stubborn to confront each other about it_

_-Rukia tries to focus on her new duties as a lieutenant._

Thank you for reading ;) !


	2. Moving On

A/N Sorry for the late Update. I planned on updating weekly, but I obviously haven't. I will try being more consistent. As of now all of my current stories are all on Hiatus; I don't plan on going on Hiatus with this one. I also have other fics I'm working...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Rangiku will stick her nose where it is not needed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; Tite Kubo does.

* * *

It's been a week since their break-up. Rukia had averted every chance of eye contact, any awkward encounters with her ex boyfriend. When asked by friends; she tried her best to avoid all conversation about Abarai. When it came to any formal encounters…she'd simply greet him with a nod.

They were also on a last name basis. Sad to let a break up interfere with a friendship, but the wound was too fresh to jump back to any sort of relationship. Renji had also avoided any conversation of the break-up with his boss and ex girlfriend's brother. Byakuya never truly shipped his employee with his little sister; he only tolerated it. After hearing that they ended their three-year relationship; curiosity filled his noble mind. Had it been mutual? Or had Renji done something dumb and unforgivable. He leaned more to option B.

When Renji and Momo started talking outside of each other's barracks, three weeks after the break up; rumor mills started rolling. Of course the rumor had been greatly exaggerated, considering the fact that Momo and Renji were partners in a mission. A mission Renji had undertaken a few weeks after it ended with Rukia. Rukia had heard of the rumor…the idea of her former love moving on so fast and easy added more pain, but she refused to let her feelings visible to the world.

Rangiku made it her business to get involved in everybody's business. With her job neglected and her captains orders ignored, Rangiku decided to make it her priority to get to the bottom of this whole break up.

She knew the best time to corner Rukia was when she was in her office prepping for another mission to the world of the living. Rukia's escape from the heartbreak was burying herself under the extensive demands and hours of her newly acquired job. Rangiku knew full well that this whole overworking attitude was merely a façade; a façade that deterred any questions about Renji and the break up.

Sitting leisurely on her desk, Rukia began crunching the budget down for her new mission. The clock had become her oppressor. Every tick had become a constant chide to her job. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _The sound of pen to paper meshed with the sound of the clock; a voice whom she was familiar with was now absent and this added to her rising stress. The sound of a knock became a part of the silent chorus.

"Who is it?" Rukia said; her eyes still plastered on the work before her. Despite not looking up, the red hair of Rangiku could not be missed. Rukia looked up with a small smile. It was odd to get a visit from another lieutenant especially one who had a captain like Hitsugaya…

"Hey there Rukia," Rangiku's tone was bouncy and light. Her eyes perused the office checking for any signs of the break up. The walls, which were once covered in frames and pictures of her and Renji, and art, were all taken down. She didn't even try to remove them subtly or try to covertly replace them with picture frames of chappy. She simply just left the wall blank. All that was left was a round white gilded clock.

Her desk covered in papers, also was clear of any pictures. Nothing seemed to connect to Renji. This to anyone who'd ever gone through a break up was understandable because nothing is worst than having little things remind you of someone who occupied a big piece of your heart…

"Hey."

Rangiku pulled herself a chair and faced her trouble minded friend.

"You've been really busy lately, haven't you?" Rangiku said.

"Yes. I actually have another mission I need to plan the budget to, so I…" Rukia looked up to notice Rangiku's focus on the wall behind her. She gave her a quizzical look and continued, "So I have to haste."

"Oh, I came here just to check on you." Rukia rolled her eyes. When would the news of the break up stop shaking the world around her? She wanted it all forgotten. She and Renji have seemingly forgotten it. Well in her case she has ignored it—not completely forgotten…

"Well, I'm fine…" She didn't mean to sound harsh, but the questions of how the break up affected her had become very popular. She wondered if Renji was getting the same questions she was getting, and if so, how did he respond to them? Did he tell them that he was fine and that the break up was an amicable break up (which at this point suggested that it was not amicable) or did he tell them that he was miserable and desperately missing their relationship? Knowing Renji well enough, she knew that he'd ignore any questions connected to the break up, and if prodded enough he'd snap at whatever idiot that thought it was a good idea to touch on such a sensitive subject.

"You are...?" Rangiku questioned, her tone laced with skepticism.

"I am." Said Rukia; this time more sure of her answer, "I should, right?"

"No you shouldn't, Rukia"

"How did I know you came here to talk to me about the break up?" Rukia said, changing the subject.

"I thought it wasn't permanent…I thought you guys just needed space?"

"It's more complicated than that now…" Rukia grabbed a pile of paper and tap them on the desk to bring them in an organized alignment. She stuffed them in a small case, and

made her way out the door. With a slight head movement, she gestured Rangiku to follow.

"So we'll talk later?" Rangiku said, sympathetically. Rukia simply shrugged; not muttering a single word. She knew bottling all of this would soon result in an imminent explosion emotions, but the wound was still to fresh to rip the bandage off, give it another week and she'd be back to her old self.

Renji hated not being able to visit Rukia during the day. He now had nothing to do during that hour of the day. Nothing but work. Byakuya still had not questioned him about the break up. Luckily, he didn't care enough about the topic to bring It up yet. He did however get a few looks of curiosity from him. Byakuya never was the nosy type; he never liked looking into the relationship—maybe because he never fully approved it—he basically only tolerated it for Rukia's sake.

Renji had been in his office for now three hours. His wrist propped his face up keeping from falling on the desk. Boredom had forced him to turn the trash can into a basketball hoop. He crumpled up old letters and paperwork into balls and aimed for his target. He'd miss five times. He made a mental note; if he got 20 in he'd finally face the problem at hand…the break up, Rukia, the rumors. So far he'd only got 8 inside the can.

A knock from the door had caused him to miss the next basket. Aggravated by the distraction, Renji responded in an irritated tone, "come in."

It was Rangiku. Renji looked up with a look of surprise. "Rangiku?" Renji attempted at another basket; this time it went in.

"Ugh. What a mess," Rangiku said. She bent down to pick up the crumpled up papers, and stepped back to make a few shots. She didn't miss a single one. Renji grumbled that it was beginners luck.

"Is there a reason behind your visit?" Renji asked. He was less welcoming than Rukia. Rangiku grabbed a seat and propped her legs up to his desk, making herself comfortable. A cord of veins appeared on Renji's temple at Rangiku's leisure attitude in his office. He had work to do, and by her attitude, he could tell she came here to only to talk about trivial matters.

"I'm here to talk about Rukia." That caught his attention immediately. Rangiku noticed his sudden interest, and decided to continue. "She's leaving for another mission. She's working her ass off."

"And…That's always been Rukia's philosophy in life. Work, work, work, and more work. No surprise there." Renji said.

"That's why you two broke up?"

"No—" Renji made another basket, "—and the break up is none of your business."

"I make it my business."

"Well don't"

"Why shouldn't I?" Rangiku challenged. Renji knew getting Rangiku out of his office without an answer would only be possible if he brought out zabimaru for back up. Frankly, he had battled a lot of inner demons today, and the strength was not in him to battle a gossip driven Rangiku.

"You really wanna know, huh?" Renji crumpled up another paper and ready to throw. "I have an idea."

A seductive smile played on the side of Rangiku's lip. She was ready for whatever idea he had.

"For every basket I make I allow you to ask one question." This idea worked well for him since he sucked at this. Therefore he wouldn't have to answer a single question. Rangiku knew this and challenged his ultimatum.

"But you suck," she said. Renji threw a crumpled up a paper at her.

"I have a better idea," Rangiku caught the paper thrown at her and turned to make the basket. She made it. "I throw, and you answer."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Stay tune for the next Chapter!

Shield of Protection

_-Rangiku pressures Renji to tell him more about the break up_

_-Rukia interjects a fight between Ichigo and Uryu about the towns protection_

_-Rangiku forces some answers out of Renji about the break up_

Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Shield of Protection

A/N ... Hey everyone, I am so glad that you're still interested enough to continue reading. Thank you for the reviews it means a lot that you guys like the story. Here's chapter three...I hope you like it!

I will try to update more consistently...but do not fret this story will not hit a hiatus..._yet..._as of now I haven't had any writer's block with it...

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of bleach; the creator Tite Kubo does.

_Previously on, The Break Up. Rukia is in the living world on a mission. Renji against his will, must answer some of Rangiku's question about his break up with Rukia..._

_Rangiku asks the question we all want to ask.._.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rukia had finally finished her budget for her next mission. She planned on staying in the living world for three days. Entering the portal to the living world, she took in her surroundings. The sky was a light blue and thin strips of clouds traveled at a calm pace. Citizens passed by with a nonchalant attitude. They were unaware of her presence. She watched a cute living couple pass by; they were holding hands. From the way they looked at each other as they spoke, she could tell they were still in the eve of the relationship. The guy still seemed pretty much aroused by everything his girlfriend was saying; the female seemed pretty much invested in what he had to say as well.

Rukia watched them curiously and bitterly; she envied their relationship. The cute couple escaped her sight when they turned the corner. She came here to escape it all; the questions, the pity, and the thought of her ex. Unfortunately, for her, there was no escaping what was in her heart.

Ichigo's house stood behind a wall of reishi. Rukia felt around the wall with her small hands. Ukitake must have installed it after Ichigo's little sisters's brief run-in with a hollow a few months ago.

Rukia sighed, the thought of the wall reminded her how much of her job she hasn't been doing. Ukitake wouldn't have to put up this force-field if she made it in time to protect Karin and Yuzu. Instead, she was too busy arguing with Renji.

That argument was the first dwindled out straw in the imminent break up. She can't even remember what the fight was about. If memory serves, Renji had challenged her by saying that involving herself in lieutenant talk was a bit _immature_. (At that time; Rukia was not yet honored with the high roll of second in command.)

Calling her immature strung emotions in her that busted out like a body of water in a broken dam. She snapped. If she remembered correctly the fight might've even gotten physical. She remembered her fist meeting his jaw with an impulsive vengeance. Her bony knuckles crushed into his bones and strewed out a thin line of blood. The cut wasn't deep, but the remorse felt afterward hit her hard.

Right after the clash, silence hit them. Renji hid the pain he felt at the clash and Rukia hid the shame. She of course apologized when the silence faded. He took her apology and offered a hug to bury the conflict. But that moment of embrace was just a thin layer of bullshit that couldn't mend the real issue at the time. It added more weight, resentment, and anguish to it.

Rukia snapped out of her nostalgic daze. Thinking about things like that was what dragged her into angst. Inhaling a full lung of air she walks into the shield. Upon entering she exaled and looked up to see Ichigo peering from his window with a more than familiar scowl.

"What do you mean?" Rukia said. She walked right into a fight between Ichigo and Uryu. The two were fighting about the weak shield and how it can only be protected from Hollows, and its known fact that Ichigo doesn't just get visits from Hollows.

"What I am trying to explain to this_ dull minded_ fool is that this…" Uryu pointed to the invisible shield outside, "shield is not a reliable defense. "

Ichigo seemed less than interested in what Uryu had to say. "Don't call me dull minded." Chad stood in the corner quiet with little to no comments.

"Maybe Ichigo has a point Uryu," Orihime said, she stood up from where she sat and walks in the middle of the boys. "The shield can stay up in the time being for the sake of reassurance…"

Rangiku had made the shot all to Renji's chagrin. "Yes!" She threw her hands up with victor. Her honey brown eyes landed on Renji with amusement; the same look a cat gives a mouse before it pounces. "Time to answer some questions…"

Renji leaned back in his grand office chair and waits for his first question. His fingers crossed hoping it wasn't a more than personal question. Rangiku clears her throat and his desk to sit.

"Do you miss her?" she asked, her expression more concerned. Renji, caught off guard by this question, began to contemplate on it. Of course he missed Rukia—how could he not miss Rukia? He peels himself from his black chair and leans forward closer to Rangiku.

He waits awhile before answering, but in a tone that could only be the truth he responded, "I do."

"I see," she grabs a paper tucked underneath another paper, "So is this why you have this unfinished letter for her?" Renji snatches the paper from her hands before her eyes could skim the _embarrassingly private_ note.

"I was working on it before our broke up, never got around finishing it." Renji crumples up the paper and makes another shot at a basket, and this time it went it.

"Do you think you and Rukia will ever get back—"

"Together?" Renji interjects. He picks up a paper from his file and begins to write something. Rangiku watches him carefully. He continues, "I think once you break up the first time there is always a chance, but as I see it, I think the only relationship that is even possible of a mend is our friendship…" Renji puts his pen down and inserts the paper into a folder that said **Lt. Report. **

"Do you think it'll ever be the same?" Rangiku's focus was now on the wide window behind him. "The friendship, I mean?"

"It won't; for a while, but once we move on and accept and give our blessings to whatever we chose to move on with than—maybe—there's hope…"

"It breaks my heart to hear that you two aren't even fighting to fix it," Rangiku's tone sounded somber.

"I notice you've asked questions without keeping your deal…"Renji said, changing the subject. He gives her another crumpled up paper. Rangiku smiles wryly and makes another shot. The paper skidded off the rim prompting Renji to stand up in hopes that Rangiku misses, but disappointment filled him when the paper yet again makes it in.

Uryu, Orihime, and Chad had left leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone to discuss more about the shield.

"I'll call the captain and give him this information." Rukia whips out her soul cell and makes a brief call to her Captain. Ichigo's focus was on his sisters who were outside. He watched somberly from his window. What kind of older brother would he be if he didn't put his younger sisters's well-being first? Rukia ended the call with her captain and prepares to put her soul cell away when she receives an alert. It was a level 5 hollow.

"Ichigo," she said; her tone was firm and commanding. Ichigo's attention didn't move from his sisters.

"Hollow?"

Rukia and Ichigo had reached the area where the signal was the strongest. For its high reishi level, this hollow could't be far. "The hollow is around here, "

"Even with a promotion you still haven't updated your soul cell," Ichigo said, "or maybe you did and you just don't know how to use it." A vein popped out from Rukia's head, irritated and frustrated. She remembered watching Renji work his Lt. Soul cell. Sure, it was more advanced than a regular soul cell but nothing she can't figure out on her own. Now where was the grid map function?

"Can't you sense it?" She said, still trying to work the cell.

"Call Renji on that thing and ask him how to use it…" Ichigo was now losing his patience. Rukia cleared her throat and ignored his advice. She hasn't mentioned to anyone about the break up yet. She didn't find it necessary for everyone to know.

"Give me that thing." Ichigo snatched the cellular device from Rukia's hands. Rukia shot him a death glare, but before she could intercede Ichigo managed to get the grid map function.

"There," Ichigo said, "not so hard."

"The map says that the hollow is here," Rukia said, "so why can't we—

The ground shook beneath them. A loud thump—almost like the footstep of a giant—approached them. The source was not seen.

A powerful wind hit them viciously. Rukia's small figure flew a few yards from where she stood. She read the scanner of the cell, "Ichigo!" she yelled, but Ichigo was already ahead of her. He unsheathed his zangpakto.

"Come out you coward!" Ichigo shouted, his voice was rough almost as if he'd been screaming the day before. Rukia dialed a number in the cell.

"Hello," her voice muffled by the strong winds on her line, "I need a dome protecting this general area from the rest of the town…I'll send the coördinates." Rukia hesitated, she wasn't sure of how to send the coördinates on this thing. She toyed with the menu for a while until she deemed it impossible to even send coördinates.

"In fact, why don't I just say it verbally," she high jumped to a building to get a better look. "I…" she stopped herself. There was no way she could give an exact coördinate just by looking around. If she did she'd mess up and risk the lives of innocent humans…

Ichigo's word from earlier crept into her thoughts. _Call Renji on that thing and ask him how to use it…_ She pushed that idea away. Only in desperation would she even consider that suggestion. Maybe she should call Rangiku.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please leave a Review!

Tune in for the next chapter!

-The Call of Death

-Who will Rukia call for help? Rangiku or will she take Ichigo's advice and call Renji?

-Rangiku forces Renji to hand over his cell—what is she planning, but most importantly, who does she plan to call? (You'll be surprised who she calls)

Renji must face the one person he'd tried so hard to avoid...find out who

-Rangiku asks Renji one last question...before she leaves...

End Note *** Leave me a question you'd like Rangiku to ask Renji...and if its personal enough I will have her ask him.


End file.
